


fireworks

by Me_Meow



Series: Gifts for Friends (AKA Mimi Claus) [6]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, Disaster gay, Fireworks, Gay, Happy (Belated) Birthday!!, Holding Hands, I'm so sorry..., M/M, Partying, Secret Crush, fields, hills - Freeform, yuuma is a disaster gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: Everytime I’m around you, you ignite a series of fireworks in my heart. It’s corny and cliche, but it’s true.Aka, Yuuma is a disaster gay and Arsloid is not helping.
Relationships: ARSLOID/VY2 Yuuma (Vocaloid)
Series: Gifts for Friends (AKA Mimi Claus) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671583
Kudos: 4





	fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [67stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/67stars/gifts).



> I'M SO BAD AT BIRTHDAYS, I'M SO SORRY!!

“Yuuma, come on! The fireworks are starting soon!” Arsloid said as he tugged on the older boy’s hand, who trailed after him albeit begrudgingly. The pair was walking up a grassy hill, away from their group of friends who were partying at a few picnic benches.

“Do we really have to get so close though? Can’t we just watch from over here?” Yuuma complained, although this did give him the chance to hold the redhead’s hand. 

… 

Wait… what?!

‘Dammit Yuuma, stop with your gay thoughts, this is your best friend, who is also gay, but not for you, defientely not for you. There’s no way that’s possible despite you loving him so much- Wait, crap, Arsloid’s saying something, pay attention you freaking moron!’

“But the closer we get, the better view we get of them!” The redhead whined childishly before they eventually stopped at their destination at the top of the hill. “Besides, we can get away from our crackhead friends.” He laughed loudly. 

Even from here, Yuuma could still hear his friend’s loud cheers. Still, that didn’t stop the taller boy from chuckling as well.

“I suppose your right.” He chuckled quietly.

“Oh, oh, look, they’re starting now!” Arsloid gasped, letting go of his hand and grabbing onto Yuuma’s arm shaking with excitement although Yuuma didn’t mind. The younger was practically vibrating with positive energy.

At first, there was a loud whooshing sound and then a loud bang was heard through the air as a golden blast of fire exploded in the air, followed by sizzling thunder that buzzed in Yuuma’s ears.

“Woah…” Yuuma breathed out. It’s been a long time since he’s seen fireworks and he had forgotten how gorgeous they were exploding into the sky with all their colour, a few having specially designed shapes like hearts or stars.

Yuuma glanced at Arsloid, who was too busy admiring the night fires to notice. He cracked a small smile.

‘I’ll tell him. Not tonight, but soon.’ Fascinated by the night sky, Yuuma didn’t seem to feel his hand being clenched around tightly.


End file.
